The Jones-Vasquez Family Chronicles
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: In which a series of events from the crazy Jones-Vasquez family happens, and lots of references are tossed around. First chapter: Fashion show? Pssh, it's not even 2014 yet!


**Hey peoples! I'm back with another story for Hetalia! This follows the crazy adventures of the North American family, consisting of: California, her daughter Beverly Hills, Alabama, Georgia, New York, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania, America, Canada, and Mexico! More states will be introduced as the series goes on, but for now, these are the main. **

**Fashion Show? Pshh, it's not even 2014 yet!- In which New York has plans for the Annual NYC Fashion Week.**

* * *

**-Fashion Show? Pshh, it's not even 2014 yet!-**

One day, in the fairly sunny day in America, in New York, in New York City, there was a mansion. A really huge white mansion with two fountains on the side and all that other fancy bullcrap. And of course, in the mansion lived a state called New York. And he was currently pulling what America would call, a 'Cinna', and Georgia was standing on the side of the room, pulling a 'Katniss'. (Okay, for reals, last HG reference)

"Now, how do I set this on fire?" He held a piece of chiffon fabric, staring at it intensely. "New York, you're stealing Hong Kong's job." Georgia sat on a red egg chair, wearing a pair of hipster glasses she got from Hot Topic. "Oh, no I'm not. Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Oh goodness, I thought that you had knew!"

"Knew what?"

Massachusetts opened the door. "You don't know?! What a tragedy! A atrocity! Oh, goodness, gracious, why?!"

A vein popped out of the young state's forehead. "What!?"

Pennsylvania, carrying Virginia with her, who was in a dress similar to Effie Trinket's (I lied). "Duh! The New York Fashion Week!" Pennsylvania yelled, as Virginia was too busy putting on concealer. Georgia gasped. "WHAT?! NEW YORK! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" A British accent was apparent in her voice(1). "I thought you had knew."

Beverly Hills walked in. "Uh, pause, rewind, eject!" The fashionable 8 year old city held her terrier and glared at New York. "It's not even 2014 yet!" She shrieked. Massachusetts checked the calender and gasped. "By George! It isn't!" Pennsylvania frowned. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to call Abby Lee Miller and the girls and cancel the performance." She sounded disappointed.

Beverly Hills saw the bad aura in the room that she had caused. "Hey! Don't be sad! Preparing earlier makes it all better!" She smiled, and the states nodded, agreeing to Beverly Hills' statement. "So that means that ALDC(2) does have enough time to practice!" Pennsylvania whooped. "Yeah! Right, New York!" Georgia turned around. "New York?"

"Catching Fire ain't got nothing on this!" He laughed manically and lit a match, setting some chiffon lace on fire. Georgia screamed, and fainted in Massachusetts' arms. Beverly Hills glared, and yelled in Italian, (with a few curse words) for him to stop. Pennsylvania did a death drop(3). California and Alabama walked by the door, when California said she smelled smoke. Alabama peeked in and gasped.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOCKINGJAY IS GOING ON HERE?! CALIFORNIA, GET MEXICO ON STANDBY!"

And that is why no more Hunger Games references were allowed in New York's house. Because seriously. Meeting Lenny Kravitz will change your life.

* * *

**Yeah. That's why I shouldn't drink chocolate milk with Cinnamon Toast Crunch again. Seriously. But anyway, whoever can count the many HG references gets to feature their OC in my story!**

**(1)-I have a headcanon that whenever British Colonies get angry and they yell, they all have a British accent in their voices. **

**(2)-Abby Lee Dance Company. Whoever gets this reference gets a cookie!**

**(3)-A dance move in which a person drops down on their back with their knee supporting the back. My friend can do this dance move well.**

**Anyway, I decided to write this for fun. So, ask me if it should be a series or not! R&R! **

**MissSerendipity2013~Stay Colorful! I love you!**


End file.
